


Karasuno Christmas Party

by trashykawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Freckles and frenchfries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karasuno - Freeform, M/M, Probs smut, Secret Santa, That's it, The amount of characters in this is actually ridiculous, They're all dorks, Volleydorks, Who am I kidding there's always smut, bakayama and dumbass, because she's so badass, big sis saeko, so many pairings - Freeform, suga mumma and daddy daichi, thats the plot, there'll be smut, volleyball homos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/pseuds/trashykawaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (exceptionally late!) christmas drabble fic. </p><p>Basically Karasuno have a christmas party because why the hell not, there's a lot of volleydorks doing cute/embarrassing stuff and probably smut (There's always smut). </p><p>So yeah, this is my (Very, very late) Christmas gift to Blushingninja probably the biggest Suga fan I know and the hardest shipper of Asahi/Nishinoya so I hope it's up to her standards! Enjoy lovely uwu xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The idiot duo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushingninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/gifts).



 

"Kageyamaaaa!" The black haired teen turned to face the loud shouting directed at him "Kageyamaaaa!" he heard again, screwing his face up and stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Dumbass Hinata, I can hear you, the whole street can hear you." he yelled back, Hinata all but skidded to a stop when he reached Kageyama, rubbing his gloved hands together and puling his beanie on tighter, the brightly coloured gift bag he had on his arm hitting the side of his face as he did so.

"Well you didn't turn around straight away." he replied with a pout, Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up will you." he huffed beginning to walk ahead 

"A-ah wait bakayama!" Hinata called out tugging on his beanie again "Wait for meee!" 

"Don't walk so slow then dumbass." Kageyama scoffed, but slowed down none the less. Hinata pouted again, jogging slightly to keep in step with Kageyama.

"It was nice of Suga Senpai and Takeda Sensei to organise the christmas party don't you think?" Hinata smiled rubbing his hands together, Kageyama glanced down at him. 

"Yeah, sure." he shrugged not really fussed with the whole idea either way.

"I wonder who'll get what for the secret santa, I hope I get something cool! Like Uwaa you know?" he grinned 

"You're lucky to get anything at all." he smirked

"You're so rude bakayama." Hinata retorted "Did you even bring anything?" he asked not seeing any sort of bag or parcel with Kageyama. 

"Yes." he scoffed pulling something small and wrapped from his pocket "see." he stated waving it in Hinata's face 

"Whatever, I just hope it's good." Hinata said rolling his eyes 

"Who says it's for you dumbass, besides it doesn't have to be a big gift to be good." he sneered 

"whatever, whatever, no need to pull such an ugly face you already scare enough people away." Hinata snickered 

"At least I can actually look them in the eye when I do." he retorted 

"You're so rude!" Hinata shouted, rubbing his hands together again and Kageyama winced at the volume. 

"Stop doing that." he glared staring at Hinata's hands 

"Doing what?" he asked clueless 

"The thing with your hands." he said still glaring

"But they're cold." Hinata winged 

"You're wearing gloves." 

"It has a hole in it." Hinata replied sheepishly holding his hand up for Kageyama to see

"Then buy some more." he said with an eye roll

"I forgot." Hinata said shrugging. Kageyama pulled an unimpressed face at the shorter boys answer and made a mental note for a possible gift idea, purely so he wouldn't have to put up with Hinata complaining about cold hands anymore, at least that's what he told himself.

"How are you not cold? You have like two layers on you freak" Hinata whinged again tugging on his beanie 

"Huh?" Kageyama self consciously tightened his scarf around his neck "It's not that cold, stop being a baby." he huffed. Hinata pouted but didn't retort.

They continued walking in silence for a few more minutes, Kageyama glancing down every time Hinata rubbed his hands together. He glared, he knew he shouldn't be this annoyed, but he was, seeing something appear in his peripheral vision every ten seconds was beginning to grate his nerves.

"Oh my god, you are actually the most annoying person…" Kageyama trailed off and roughly clasped Hinata's hand. 

"W-what bakayama what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered but didn't remove his hand.

"it's warm isn't it idiot?" Kageyama replied, Hinata only nodded "good, then shut up." he muttered pulling his scarf up around his face and glancing away from Hinata in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. Hinata didn't dare look up and instead continued to stare ahead, cheeks turning furiously red as they both continued walking to the high school. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwa, there's the idiot duo in all their idiocy~
> 
> Also hey, look at the super detailed art on Kags christmas sweater (please, the sarcasm, it's too much)
> 
> The pictures are basic because I figured, well, there's writing to be done also so less time was put into them than I normally would for a picture because I wanted to get it all done. (It still isn't I have like 3 more pictures to do and like 2 more chapters to write. This fic is turning into a hot mess oh my lord.)


	2. Cooking(Suga) mamma.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Daichi pulled one of his mittens off with his teeth, making a face as the cold hit his hand, but began to type out a message regardless. 

To: Koushi  
Subject:  
I'm out the front.  
(Tried knocking but no answer)  
Sent: 11:14am

Sugawara made a sound of irritation when he heard his phone go off on the other side of the kitchen, switching the stove off and wiping his hands on his "Kiss the cook" apron (A rather tacky gift from Nishinoya and Tanaka for his birthday this year along with a cook book) the silver haired boy moved to check his phone. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Daichi heard from the other side of the door "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" he smiled as Sugawara continued to apologise and fiddle with the lock, "I'm so sorry Daichi!" he apologised again, this time managing to get the door open. Daichi laughed taking in the flustered expression the shorter boy wore.  
"It's fine, I wasn't out here that long, besides I think I'm a little early anyway." he shrugged, handing Sugawara a bag as he entered the house "Sorry for the intrusion." he stated slipping off his shoes along with his scarf, jacket and mittens.  
"Whats this?" Suga asked tapping the door shut with his foot and walking toward the kitchen  
"ah" Daichi began, straightening his shoes and neatly hanging his belongings "That" he continued following Suga into the kitchen "that would be your christmas present." he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I thought we agreed secret santa presents only Daichi." Suga chided placing the bag on the bench.  
"We did" Daichi nodded taking a seat on one of the bench stools, Suga gave him a look and Daichi merely smiled again. "Are you going to open it?"  
"You broke the rule though" sugar replied, hands on hips.  
"If you don't want it, I'll take it." the brunette shrugged smirked  
"No, I want it!" he pouted quickly reaching for the bag, Daichi laughed again. "Uwa, Daichi!" Suga breathed out excitedly opening the bag and pulling out a small photo album  
"It's okay…?" Daichi asked trailing off feeling a little unsure, Suga smiled at him carefully placing the objects back in the bag and stepped toward the other boy.  
"It's perfect." he breathed grabbing Daichi's hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, Daichi pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together.  
"With a reaction like that I think I'll be breaking the rules more often." he laughed gently  
"I'll have to start calling you Tanaka if you become a deviant." Suga laughed, Daichi didn't find the comment as amusing, raising an eyebrow as Suga continued to laugh.  
"You're cheekier than you let on, you know." the brunette stated, Suga laughed pressing another kiss to Daichi lips before pulling away and walking back into the kitchen to continue cooking.  
"Smells good" Daichi smiled, resting his head on his hand and staring at Suga, the setter blushed slightly but continued cooking.  
"Thank you, hopefully it tastes okay for everyone later this afternoon." he replied  
"Your cooking always tastes good" Daichi smiled flirtily at him "well" he added "when you don't make it so spicy." Suga raised an eyebrow  
"It's not my fault you're a wuss." he scoffed slightly amused,  
"You're so cruel Koushi." Daichi mocked hurt  
"Mmm, well you're a masochist then if you keep hanging out with me." he replied, Daichi just smirked and continued to stare at Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're kind of short but I've done it so it's a new chapter for each different set of characters. (Not every chapter has a picture either)
> 
> But, cute/domestic DaiSuga gives me life. Especially sassy Suga. uwu.


	3. Tanak sibs, ft Nishi.

Saeko yawned sleepily, yanking the front door open to reveal Nishinoya, he grinned giving her a wave before entering.  
"Sorry for the intrusion!" he called politely, slipping his shoes off quickly and taking off his scarf.  
"Didn't get enough sleep last night Saeko neesan?" Nishinoya laughed, the older girl laughed sheepishly with a shrug  
"Something like that." she replied, Nishinoya gave her a curious look  
"Oh?" he hummed with a smirk  
"Mmm, some things just aren't the business of little boys." she smirked back  
"You're no fun." Nishinoya pouted  
"That's not what the small giant said last night." she giggled  
"Urgh," the younger boy screwed his face up in disgust "You could have just said you had a date."  
"Where's the fun in that?" she laughed again, Nishinoya simply shook his head  
"Is Tanaka still asleep?" he asked  
"He shouldn't be, I banged on the door just before I let you in." she shrugged heading down the hallway to her younger brothers room. "Yo! Lil bro, you awake?" she shouted, waiting a minute they received no answer "We're coming in!"  
"You better not be doing anything weird!" Nishinoya added  
"He's still asleep, unbelievable." Saeko shook her head, hands on her hips.  
"Well, it is Ryuu." Nishinoya laughed with a shrug.

Saeko giggled to herself walking toward her sleeping brother, and quickly turning back to Nishinoya she held a finger to her lips motioning him to be quiet. Stifling her giggles she pinched his nose, holding his breath. Tanaka swatted at her arm, made a loud snorting noise and sat up suddenly almost head butting Saeko. 

"What the hell!?" Tanaka shouted, both Nishinoya and Saeko were laughing "That's so not funny" Tanaka groaned flopping back onto his pillow.  
"Dude, get up, we gotta go to the school remember? For the christmas party." Nishinoya spoke, Tanaka sat abruptly  
"Secret santa!" he cheered  
"Yes, secret santa." Saeko yawned "where you get all these energy honestly…" she trailed off  
"What happened to your little burst of energy before waking me up?" Tanaka scoffed, Saeko grinned cheekily and shrugged  
"I'm going to go make some tea while you get ready, let me know when you're ready to go and I'll drive you over okay?" she smiled giving a little wave and exiting the room  
"Thank you Saeko neesan!" Nishinoya called out after her  
"Thanks sis!" Tanaka yelled back half yawning. 

"Bro." Nishinoya began  
"Huh?" Tanaka grunted  
"You better not be naked under there." the shorter boy said pulling a face  
"Dude." Tanaka replied giving him a 'what the hell man' and flinging his doona off to reveal that thankfully he was in fact wearing sweat pants. "Besides, it's too cold to sleep naked." he shrugged. Nishinoya shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the Tanaka siblings okay.


	4. Yamaguchi's "bits"

To: Tadashi

Subject:

I'm out the front, hurry up, it's freezing out here.

Sent: 10:46am

 

Tsukishima hit the send button on his phone, slipping it back into his jacket pocket, followed promptly by his hands, he could have sworn they were going to freeze off in this temperature. Sighing, Tsukishima lent back against Yamaguchi's front fence, pulling an annoyed face at the fact that he could actually see his breath in front of him. It was far too cold to be waiting for anyone. 

 

"Ah, sorry Tsukki!" Tsukishima looked up hearing Yamaguchi's voice "I didn't mean to take so long." he continued, making sure his front door was locked, he slipped his key into his jacket pocket and turned to smile at the blonde. Tsukishima blinked once, then twice, then shook his head, staring at the freckled boy in front of him. 

"A-ah, is there s-something on my fa-face?" Yamaguchi stuttered bringing his hands to his face 

"What are you wearing?" Tsukishima asked bluntly 

"Eh?" the brunette replied confused 

"That thing on your head." he clarified 

"Ah, my beanie? What's wrong with it?" Yamaguchi asked with wide eyes, Tsukishima gave him a 'are you seriously kidding me?' look, reaching out a hand he flicked the pom pom on the top of the beanie. 

"It has bits." the blonde stated, Yamaguchi giggled 

"I don't think that's the technical term for it Tsukki." Tsukishima glared at him, red adorning his cheeks, he hopped he could pass it off as being cold. "Besides whats wrong with my bits?" Yamaguchi asked crossing his arms in front of his chest with a smirk. Tsukishima's cheeks turned redder and he stuffed his hands back in his pockets. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." he mumbled 

"Sorry Tsukki!" he laughed, not the least bit sorry. 

"Whatvever, can we go now or are you going to go change out of that ridiculous thing?" Tsukishima asked 

"You bought me this ridiculous thing." Yamaguchi laughed again, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow "You did though! For my birthday last year along with my mittens, see!" he stated holding up his mitten covered hands. Tsukishima continued to stare at him "Don't you remember Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, small look of annoyance on his face, Tsukishima smirked. 

"Not really, but I do remember other things about that day."

"a-a-ah well, w-we don't n-need to discuss t-that here." Yamaguchi spluttered going red. Tsukishima continued to smirk, pleased with himself. "Wipe that l-look off your face Tsukki." Yamaguchi pouted. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." he spoke stifling a light chuckle "Come here a sec" he added 

"Hmm?" Yamaguchi asked confused but obliged 

"It's cold." Tsukishima stated sticking his hands inside Yamaguchi's sweater 

"A-ah T-T-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi stuttered surprised at the feeling of cold hands on his chest 

"You're always so warm." Tsukishima justified. Yamaguchi laughed softly 

"It's because I'm actually a reptile." the freckled boy joked 

"That would explain your antenna." Tsukishima smirked, this time Yamaguchi glared at him. 

"Leave my antenna out of this." he scoffed "Maybe if you actually bought mittens you wouldn't need to do this."

"Maybe I like feeling my boyfriend up in broad day light." Tsukishima replied, hands still under Yamaguchi's sweater, beginning to slide lower, Yamaguchi slapped them away stepping backwards away from the blonde. 

"You're such a perv." he scoffed. Tsukishima merely shrugged, bending down to pick up the gift bag at his feet. 

"Don't pretend like you don't like it." he stated with a wink. 

"I can't take you seriously with that expression." Yamaguchi laughed 

"Ready to go?" Tsukishima asked, Yamaguchi nodded holding up a small gift bag of his own

"Ready!" he smiled. 

 

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand as they began walking and smiled when he felt the light squeeze Tsukishima gave his hand. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkiyama is life.


	5. The sassy(?) giant.

Asahi pulled his jacket around himself tighter, pulling his phone out and checking it for probably around the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. It wasn't like he was waiting for anything in particular, Nishinoya had told him to send him a message when he was at the school gates - it's not like he specified that he'd reply or anything - and he'd meet him at there, he felt a little awkward walking into the party by himself even though it was only members from the volleyball team. He wasn't quite at the school yet but he had messaged Nishinoya that he was pretty close. He pulled a face somewhere between frustration and paranoid confusion and slipped his phone back in his pocket hoping that the hyperactive libero would in fact meet him out the front. 

"Cold, c-cold, so very cold" Nishinoya sing songed bouncing from foot to foot at the front gates "Where is that gentle giant, he said he w-was close" he mumbled teeth chattering.   
"A-ah!" Asahi made a surprised sound at the smaller boy hopping from foot to foot a few meters ahead of him   
"Asahi!" Nishinoya called out giving a big wave and flashing a smile, Asahi's cheeks flushed red and he really hoped it was from the cold. "Took your time." the libero laughed   
"Ah, well I accidentally slept in." Asahi replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Nishinoya laughed again.   
"Well, I'm glad you're here, sorry I didn't reply earlier, my phone ran out of credit, blame Tanaka." he chuckled.   
"That's no problem." Asahi reassured   
"Oh!" Nishinoya exclaimed "Is that your secret santa gift? Who's it for? Can I see!?" he asked excitedly reaching out for the gift bag, Asahi pulled a face and held the bag above his head.   
"No you can't see, its not for you." he replied, Nishinoya pouted "Don't pull that face, christmas presents are for good boys only." he smirked walking ahead "It's kind of cold, are we going on?" he asked turning back to face the shorter boy, Nishinoya blinked in surpassed.   
"He so just did not sass me." he breathed out "O-oi! Giant!" Nishinoya yelled out blushing lightly, following the taller boy into the school. 

Asahi walked ahead attempting to hide his nervous expression from Nishinoya.   
"I can't believe I just said that." he thought internally groaning.   
"Wait for me!" Nishinoya called out, running to catch up, Asahi said nothing but slowed his pace. "Whats with that expression?" Nishinoya laughed "Don't tell me you're embarrassed over that?" Asahi groaned and Nishinoya laughed again "You really are something." he continued flashing a sincere smile at Asahi. "Come on, everyone's almost here." he finished tugging on Asahi's sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the asanoya chapter is so short, I promise the later chapters with them soooo make up for it!


End file.
